Dulce et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: A mesma mentira repetida ao longo dos anos. L-centred


**Dulce et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori**

**X**

Ele foi visitar os túmulos uma vez. Só uma.

No seu primeiro dia livre, o que saiu do orfanato para viver por conta própria. Já era um detetive famoso, mas resolvia todos os casos on-line de dentro do Lar Wammy. Raramente punha os pés pra fora—quando atingiu a maioridade, foi obrigado a fazê-lo.

E o cemitério foi o primeiro lugar que quis passar. Pés descalços na grama que tantas vezes fora regada com choro.

"Oi, pai. Mãe. Irmã."

Os três túmulos, um ao lado do outro. Olhou para eles por um longo tempo. Quis limpar o pó que começava a cobrir os nomes e a superfície de pedra, mas detestava sujar as mãos e os deixou como estavam.

Não havia porque cometer sacrifícios pelos mortos, afinal.

"Às vezes, eu sinto saudade." Ele mordeu o polegar. "Especialmente de você, minha irmã. Parece justo, já que era você quem passava mais tempo comigo."

_L odiava ficar sozinho, naquela época. Agora, já tinha se acostumado e até preferia assim. Mas antes, ele aprendeu a amar o momento em que via as luzes brancas dos faróis do carro se aproximando, quando ele corria para a porta para receber os pais._

_E odiava ver os faróis vermelhos, que indicavam que eles estavam indo embora._

"As conversas formais sempre conversar com um tudo bem. Mas acho que é meio sem sentido perguntar isso agora." Ele fingiu ouvir uma resposta, ou talvez estivesse só pensando. "Comigo está tudo bem." Completou.

_Ele queria mostrar para a mãe que tinha aprendido a escrever sozinho. Ouviu o barulho do carro e correu para a porta, feliz._

_Em seguida, fez um muxoxo de irritação. Vermelho. Ela estava indo embora._

"Estou indo pros Estados Unidos. Meu próximo caso é no FBI. Acho que vocês ficariam orgulhosos de mim." Tirou a mão da boca, decidindo enfiá-la no bolso. Seus olhos profundamente pretos não mostravam emoção alguma. Como sempre.

O túmulo dos Lawliet o encarou de volta, também sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento.

_Ele nunca entendeu porque o assassino não _o _matou. Talvez por considerá-lo muito pequeno, ou muito inofensivo. Um tal psicopata que seus pais estavam procurando há semanas e que decidiu ir ao encontro deles._

_L respirava rápido, os olhos arregalados. Tudo parecia embaçado, mas ficou repentinamente claro quando ele ouviu a voz da irmã. Chamando-o. Ela estava viva._

_Ele engatinhou até ela, pois se esquecera de como andar. Agarrou a mão dela e tentou chamá-la, mais sua voz são funcionava._

_Deitada sob uma poça de sangue, ela se esforçou para falar. "Está tudo bem... Tudo bem." Parecia estar tentando se convencer disso, mais do que a ele. "Você... não vai a lugar nenhum... não é?"_

"_Não." Ele respondeu, a voz tremendo. "Não, não vou."_

_Mas ela ia, ele sabia._

_Vermelho. Significava que ela estava indo embora._

Aquele homem foi capturado pela polícia poucos dias depois. Os Lawliet deram mais pistas mortos do que jamais puderam dar em vida. Havia uma canção que cantaram no enterro. _É doce e apropriado morrer pela pátria_...

L tirou a mão do bolso e espanou o pó. Naquele momento, queria ver os nomes da família mais do que manter as mãos limpas. Ele encarou longamente as letras gravadas em pedra, e as letras o encararam de volta. Havia coisas que ele não conseguia lembrar, por mais que tentasse.

_É doce e apropriado morrer pela pátria._

A mesma mentira repetida ao longo dos anos.

L se foi sem dizer mais nada. Nem mesmo adeus.

**X**

**N/A: Para a gincana MDF sob o tema Perdas! Uma espécie de teoria sobre o passado do L. Podemos var mais da irmã dele em O Sonhador, mas os pais são inéditos.**

**O título é uma das músicas da Regina Spektor (sempre ela!), mas também é o nome de um poema de Wilfred Owen de um soldado observando outro morrer na Primeira Guerra Mundial.**

**Para a gincana MDF, sob o tema Perdas. Número limitado de palavras impediu uma fic mais longa, mas acho que ela tem seu charme nesse formato. Talvez eu retome esta fic posteriormente e faça alguns arranjos. Algumas passagens eu reescreverei quando tiver mais tempo. O final é um bom exemplo. Mas acho que a parte dos flashbacks ficou boa, e, como esse é que era o foco da fic... Bem... espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
